Cemburu
by Koyucchi
Summary: "Siapa gadis itu, Naruto? Apa dia pacarmu?" "Ninja medis ini? Ah ya, dia pacarku." Bletak! "Hei! Aku bukan pacarmuuu!" candaan "pacar" yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Hinata cemburu. Padahal baru saja Naruto menggandeng tangannya, tapi Hinata sudah dibuat sakit hati. Bad Summary. Im newbie here! kritik sarannya ya senpai! aku benar2 newbie


Jangan Remehkan Aku, Naruto-kun!

Disclaimer

Oom Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Warning

Typo dan kawan2nya

-Selamat Membaca n_n—

-Perang Ninja Ke-4-

"Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Ayah."

Bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi, tentu saja momen yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto.

"_Sepertinya… Naruto-kun bahagia sekali ayahnya datang.. Orang yang sangat disayangi Naruto-kun.. telah kembali._. " Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ng? kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Hinata-chan?" Seru gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ah.. Ano.. aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten-san."

"Sepertinya kau masih shock dengan kematian Neji-kun."

"Be-Begitulah." Jawabnya.

"_Sebenarnya aku sangat senang waktu Naruto-kun menggengam tanganku tadi.. Tapi karena kedatangan ayah Naruto-kun, aku jadi merasa'diacuhkan' sama Naruto-kun.. Tapi.. ah, sudahlah, Jangan Negative thinking, Hinata!" _ batinnya.

"Siapa gadis itu, Naruto? Apa dia pacarmu? Hehe :P" Goda sang Yondaime hokage pada anaknya.

"Ninja medis ini? Ah ya, dia pacarku."

Bletak! "Hei! Aku bukan pacarmuuu!"

Teriakan si ninja medis rambut pink itu terdengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk Hinata. Hinata tahu, itu semua hanya sekedar candaan, tapi, candaan 'pacar' yang keluar spontan dari bibir Naruto tadi, benar-benar membuatnya 'nyesek' (?) .

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang ke medan perang. Hinata tahu Naruto dan yang lainnya sangat senang akan kedatangannya,tapi, Hinata malah merasa 'makin diacuhkan' oleh Naruto.

"_Lupakan, Hinata! Itu hanya candaan!_" Batin Hinata

Hinata mencoba melupakan itu.. Tapi.. itu benar2 'nyesek' (pernah ngerasain nyesek kan? n_n) dan membuatnya tambah kesal. Sudah senang dapet momen indah sama Naruto, eh malah ada momen yang membuatnya nyesek.

"Aaargh!" _ taptaptaptap _Hinata berlari kea rah Juubi, dia bermaksud melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menyerang Juubi.

"_Apakah karena saking senangnya berkumpul kembali dengan Team 7 Naruto-kun akan sombong padaku?"_

"_Apakah karena saking senangnya Sasuke-kun sudah kembali, Naruto akan melupakanku_?" Pikir Hinata sambil berlari kearah Juubi.

(Hinata memang suka negative thinking. Tapi Hinata orang yang lembut dan berhati kuat. itulah yang kusuka dari Hinata.. hehe ^_^)

Tidak terasa Hinata sudah ada dihadapan Juubi.

"Juuho Soshi…." _Blaaar! _ Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan jurusnya, Juubi sudah menghempaskan ekor super-duper besarnya itu ke tanah.

"Kyaaaa! Tidaaak! Aku akan ja…"

"tenang, kau tidak jatuh kok. ^_^"

Hinata kaget bukan main. Baru saja dia terhempas, 1 detik kemudian dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di tanah. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan itu kalau bukan Konoha no kiiroi senko?

"A.. Ano… Arigatou gozaimasu, Yondaime-sama!" Hinata yang kaget pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam

"Doita^_^" jawabnya. "Siapa namamu, Gadis Hyuuga?"

"H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"*sambilmembungkukanbadan*

"Kau.. Gadis yang manis, lembut dan sopan, ya" puji Minato dengan senyuman khasnya.

Blush..muncul semburat merah di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin kawaii saja o/o "Eeh? A-Arigato, Yondaime-sama. Ano.. apa kau tidak bertarung dengan Naruto-kun? Bagaimana kalau dia butuh bantuan atau terluka?"

"Dia kuat. Aku percaya padanya, lagi pula, dia sedang asyik dengan bocah Uchiha itu."

"Tapi.. Walaupun begitu sebaiknya Yondaime-sama melindunginya. Dia Jinchuuriki penting. Melindunginya jauh lebih penting dari menyelamatkanku yang hanya terhempas.."

"Kau khawatir sekali padanya. Apa kau suka pada anakku?"

"eeeh?" wajah Hinata langsung merah padam, kentara sekali bahwa dia menyukai Naruto.

"Wajahmu merah tuh.. Sudah, katakan saja…"

"Ya. Yondaime-sama." Jawab Hinata mantap. "Aku menyukainya sejak kami masih akademi. Dia adalah orang paling bersemangat dan berambisi. Senyum manisnya yang penuh semangat menyelamatkanku yang lemah ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Yondaime-sama. " Hinata menjawabnya dengan puas. Apalagi, orang yang menanyakan adalah ayah Naruto sendiri, ayah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Syukurlah.. akhirnya ada juga wanita sepertimu yang mencintai anakku. Sebenarnya aku berharap wanita yang akan jadi pendamping Naruto adalah wanita baik dan lembut sepertimu. "

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata bangga sekaligus heran

"Sifat Naruto menurun pada Ibunya, suka marah-marah, tidak sabaran, dan sejenisnya. Tadi kulihat Naruto sepertinya menyukai seorang ninja medis dengan sifat yang sama, kalau keduanya menikah, pasti cepat bertengkar. Tidak ada yang bisa tenang duluan. Aku ingin Naruto bahagia sepertiku. Sifatku lembut sepertimu, dan Naruto tidak sabaran seperti ibunya. Kalau kalian menikah, pasti akan bahagia"

Senang. Gembira. Bahagia. Terharu. Bangga. Rasanya semua perasaan itu sedang dirasakan oleh Hinata sekarang.. Rupanya ayah Naruto menyukai sifat Hinata yang lembut sama seperti dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekarang ini dia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah, Hinata-chan"

"Ya, Yondaime-sama? "

"Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Jangan kalah dari gadis medis itu!"

"Tentu saja, Yondaime-sama! akan ku tunjukkan besarnya cintaku padanya!"

"Hehe, baguslah kalau begitu. Ganbatte, Hinata-chan! Aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Lain kali, kita ngobrol lagi, ya! Jaa ne!

" Baiklah Yondaime-sama, Jaa ne"


End file.
